User blog:SPARTAN 119/Kaede "Lucy" (Elfen Lied) vs SCP-076 (SCP Foundation)
Kaede, better known as Lucy, the diclonius, a superhuman formerly imprisoned in a lab with vendetta against the human race VS SCP-076, the ancient superhuman warrior bent on escaping the clutches of the SCP Foundation... and killing anyone who gets in his way... WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Kaede/"Lucy"= Originally known as Kaede, "Lucy" is a diclonius, a subspecies of the human race distinguished by two conical "horn-like" projection from their head, and possessing invisible limbs called vectors, capable of vibrating fast enough to cut through flesh, and strong enough to crush objects or throw them with extreme force, and even block small caliber bullets (though not large caliber rounds). Diclonius are known to be extremely violent towards humans, however, it is never truly determined if this is nature or nurture, as "Lucy" spent much or her life held captive in a laboratory and subjected to various experiments, and during her time on the run as a child, lived in an orphanage, where she was repeatedly bullied. In spite of her nature, Lucy does make a few human friends, both in her time as a child, and when she escapes the laboratory later in life. "Lucy" was considered a "next step in evolution" by the scientist who held her captive, and was thus named after the most complete skeleton of the Australapithicus Afarensis, the early human ancestor. Weapons/Powers Vectors "Lucy's" Vectors are four invisible limbs capable of vibrating at high speeds, cutting through objects like a vibroblade, easily cutting through flesh, as well as being able to strike with destructive force, throw small to medium-sized objects at high speeds, turning mundane objects from pens to 2x4s into lethal projectiles, block small caliber ammunition and lift objects up the size of a small boat, and even lift "Lucy" into the air, giving her the ability to seem to hover. The vectors are not without their weaknesses, however, as damage to the conical, horn-like pertrusions on Lucy's head can disable her vectors, and the vectors have a maximum range of only four meters. Thrown Objects "Lucy" is capable of using her vectors to pick up objects and throw them at extremely high velocities. For instance, throwing a pen will cause it to impact with force similar to a bullet, while 2x4s can be throw hard enough to embed them in concrete. MP5 Submachine Gun The Heckler and Koch MP5 is a submachine gun chambered for the 9mm round. Since the 1960s, the weapon has been popular around the world and is currently a popular weapon used by law-enforcement agencies, special forces groups, and terrorists. Through the success of the G3 battle rifle, the MP5 war created and the design of the submachine gun was based upon the rifle. The weapon was immediately was adopted by 40 countries several years after it was manufactured and by numerous law enforcement and security organizations. The rate of fire, accuracy, and light-weight of the gun was what made it successful. Their are currently 22 variants of the MP5, the two most popular being the MP5A4 and the MP5K. The weapon has a range of 200 meters and a rate of fire of 900 rpm. =SCP-076= SCP-076, also known as "Subject Able", is a mysterious man of apparent Middle Eastern origin who was found in a stone coffin dated to be about ten thousand years old, currently stored at a high-security facility. Upon opening of the coffin, SCP-076 will reanimate and often enter a "rage state" in which he will violently attack anyone he encounters. However, SCP-076 is by no means a mere beast, as can be spoken with in both English, and several dialects of ancient Sumerian. He also has knowledge of military tactics, human anatomy, metallurgy, and strangely, cattle breeding. In spite of his intelligence, SCP-076 is either sociopathic or thinks in a manner alien to normal humans, having no understanding of the concepts of love or equality, and showing no interest in sex- gender is nothing but a means of visual identification to him. SCP-076 is shown to possess superhuman strength, speed, and agility, being able to rip through a steel blast door, cover 64 meters of ground in seconds, swat bullets out of the air with a piece of rebar, survive multiple .50 caliber rounds to the head, and, most mysteriously, pull melee weapons out of apparently thin air. SCP-076 has even put up a fight against SCP-682, though he was killed in the end. "Able" can be killed by severe damage, such as sustained heavy machine gun fire, but he will respawn in his coffin after between anywhere from six hours to twenty-five years, though he will be physically dead until the coffin is reopened. After a period of containment in the facility, SCP-076 showed some emotions of other than pure rage, namely respect for those he considers a worthy adversary. When SCP-076 escaped, he kept asking where an SCP agent who managed to "kill" him multiple times was. When he discovered the agent's death, he lost all interest in killing the personnel at the base, believing he no longer had a worthy adversary. He was also infuriated to learn the agent died in a misplaced air strike, stating that a man like that deserved to die in direct combat. After this was discovered, SCP-076 was asked if he would help the Mobile Task Force to carry out some of the most dangerous missions. SCP-076 agreed, even under the condition he was given an explosive collar to control him, and personally hand-picked a group of operatives from the elite of the Mobile Task Forces he seemed worthy to work with him. This unit was sent to capture or eliminate various highly dangerous phenomena and creatures, and was on loan for missions with a redacted military force in a redacted location (possibly the US military in Iraq or Afghanistan). The Task Force was also expanded to include SCP-105 or "Iris", a teenage girl with the ability to see any location in a photograph in real time, and "reach through" the photo and manipulate the area depicted in the image. The plan fell apart, however, when SCP-076 started to get "bored" between missions, having no desires other than to kill. SCP-076 eventually managed to disarm his explosive collar, and escaped, forcing the base personnel to detonate an on-site nuclear warhead. Somehow, SCP-076 survived, but was later recaptured. Weapons/Powers Edged Weapon Creation SCP-076 is capable of manifesting a variety of edged weapons at will. These weapons include a pair of short swords, a two-handed claymore, a large mace on a six foot shaft, a large battle axe, several oversized chakrams, and even a pair of giant mechanical scissors. Many of these weapons have an almost microscopic, rotating, serrated edge which causes a chainsaw-like effect, easily cutting through even the flesh of SCP-682. Superhuman Physical Abilities SCP-076 possesses a variety of superhuman physical abilities. For instance, he possesses superhuman strength, to the point where he is able to break open a steel blast door with his bare hands in four minutes. SCP-076 also posesses superhuman speed, capable of running over 64 meters in three seconds, and is even able to deflect handgun and assault rifle bullets with a piece of steel rebar, or, presumably, one of his weapons. SCP-076 also possesses superhuman resilience, being able to survive multiple headshots with a .50 caliber weapon before dying, and even survive an hour underwater before asphyxiating. =X-Factors= Explanations Lucy takes a slight edge for agility for her use of her vectors to jump extended distances, even being able to stand on her vectors, making her able to hover. Lucy also takes a slight edge for brutality, as she has been known to take pleasure in torturing others, unlike SCP-076, who will kill without hesitation, but takes no pleasure in extending the suffering of his victim. Both of them, obviously, score top marks on killer instinct. SCP-076 takes a slight edge in terms of intelligence, as well as durability, being able to survive multiple .50 BMG rounds to the head. Lucy can be theoretically killed by normal amounts of gunfire, however, though she does have her vectors, which can stop small caliber rounds and slow down heavier bullets. Lucy is only as physically strong as a normal human in terms of her actual body, however, her vectors have a destructive capacity greater than even SCP-076's considerable strength. Lucy also takes mental health- she is, at least in some cases, able to stop herself from killing, while SCP-076 has a much more tenuous grip on his sanity, being easily provoked into a "rage state" where he will kill indiscriminately. SCP-076 takes reflexes as he is literally able to dodge or block bullets. =Notes= *The Lucy in this battle will be the anime version, so she will NOT be as powerful as she is in the end of the manga. Also, for the purposes of this match, Lucy will NOT revert back into her "Nyu" personality. *The battle will take place in deserted city street, filled the bodies of Lucy's victims, including a group of Mobile Task Force Omega-7 troops (the source of the MP5). *While SCP-076 cannot be permanantly be killed, with the possible exception of a scenario where his "respawn sarcophagous" is destroyed, killing him temporarily will count as a victory for Lucy. =Battle= The diclonius known as Lucy stepped over the mangled body of a soldier she had killed moments ago. This soldier was much like the others that had come for her, but she noticed he had a different insignia than the JSDF and SAT soldiers she had faced previously. This man's insignia featured a circle with three rectangular points protruding from the circle in a triangular pattern. Within this was a smaller circle, with three arrows originating just below the three rectangular points going into the center of the circle. Below that, was a phrase in English: "SCP Foundation: Secure, Contain, Protect". Below that was another phrase: Mobile Task Force Omega-7. Suddenly, Lucy heard a whooshing sound over her head, and turned to see an oversized chakram had embedded itself right into a brick wall. Lucy turned to face a man of apparently Middle-Eastern origin, with tattoos of mysterious symbols all over his body, wielding a second chakram. Lucy summoned her vectors and seized four MP5s from the fallen soldiers, and turned them towards her mysterious adversary, pulling all four triggers at once. The first few bullets pierced the man's body, one going straight between his eyes. Lucy thought she had one... But she had not. SCP-076 started running, staying one step ahead of Lucy's aim, throwing the second chakram, which the diclonius evaded. Lucy expended all 120 bullets in the four magazines. Save for first few, which hit to little effect, Able had evaded all of them. Furiously, Lucy threw all four of the empty guns at hundreds of meters per second with her vectors. One of them was cut down by Able, who drew a katana seemingly out of no where, while the other smashed holes into a brick wall. Able then lunged at Lucy with his katana, making a downward diagonal slash. However, Lucy evaded, slamming her vectors on the ground, pushing her off, jumping into the roof of a three story building. Several bricks impacted like cannonballs, knocking SCP-076 flat on his back, before he was pinned to the street by a flying piece of rebar, which impaled him through the chest. Lucy than used her vectors to seem to "hover" downwards, standing on top of her downed adversary. Lucy then used her vectors to slice off Able's right arm, which held the katana. The blade dissipated as soon as it left his grip. Able, however, was not finished yet. He pulled the piece of rebar out of his own chest and struck Lucy in the chest with it, knocking her several feet away. The Lucy got back up as "Able" summoned a five-foot bardiche with a two-foot microvibrating edge blade. Amazingly, Able was able to wield this massive weapon one-handed. Lucy used all of her vector to pick up a small car and throw it at Able. As the flying vehicle flew at him, Able swung his bardiche, the massive axe chopping the car clean in two. The two halves kept going, smashing more holes into the brick wall behind him as SCP-076 lunged in for the kill. Lucy brought up her vectors to block the attack, but to her terror, the massive blade went right through them. Lucy then met the fact of so many of her victims, sliced clean in half by Able's blade. Still, for a split second, she remained concious. The last thing she saw was Able bringing down his great axe onto her head. Then the diclonius queen knew no more. WINNER: SCP-076 Expert's Opinion SCP-076 won this battle, albeit with injury because of his far greater combat experience against anomalous beings such as Lucy. This, along with his inhuman durability and strength gave him the edge he needed to win this battle. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts